


Hey, sleeping beauty.

by selfproclaimed_princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Harry, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Somnophilia, Voldemort Wins, chocking, dirty talking, long ass one shot, small torture bit, they are both in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: "Hello, Sleeping Beauty." Voldemort teases.Harry huffs out a laugh, his fingers go to caress his lover's pale hairless head. "Didn't the prince charming rape his sleeping beauty?" He asks.Voldemort laughs in a  boisterous way, pressing a kiss to the loving hand caressing him.





	Hey, sleeping beauty.

One thing Lord Voldemort realised after spending a summer with his lover was that he slept alot. His little lover napped here and there and loved to sleep when he wasn't studying or practising his hexes or snogging with him. You would expect that Lord Voldemort would get mad if someone dared to sleep in his presence but it was frankly endearing to see his lover asleep. Lips parted, cheeks squished in the most adorable way and his nest of a Potter hair twisted more than normal. One thing he missed the most when Harry was asleep was those emerald eyes staring at him so much fondness and warmth that it made his ice cold heart melt.  
  
His followers were fidgeting in their seat as they stared at the Dark lord and then to the boy sleeping on the front row. Voldemort would have laughed if he wasnt a dark lord. His lover, his Harry was there by his side, his head propped to his fist and was sleeping soundly as he threw crucio after crucio to the traitor in front of him. His eyes darted to Bellatrix who was just itching to catch Harry off guard but one stern look after she just pouted and looked away.  
  
"M-my lord...is that...is that Harry Potter?" Comes voice of Lucius.  
  
He sighs he hadn't exactly told anyone that Harry had been on the dark side since their encounter in his 4rth year. His Harry was his very soul. But no, that wasn't the reason why he was infatuated with him. No. After spending nearly every holidays together Harry proved to be anything but a hard headed Gryffindor and he felt himself falling more and more into the strange feeling of love. Harry had gone hocrux hunting as per dead old coot's request but he instead of destroying he had collected it all and lying to his 'friends' that he will destroy them together. At the end, he had bound those idiots on the tree and told them gleefully about how he beded with the dark lord and how he loves him. It had been a month since Harry's open betrayal to the light side and since had finally reconnected with all his hocrux. After Nagini's death in fear of loosing another loved one he had done a binding ceremony  with Harry making him immortal too.  
  
He looks at Lucius with bored eyes. "Yes, he is." He drawls, with no further explaination. "Proceed." He says raising his hand to the frozen death eater.  
  
His eyes dart to Harry again, his mind raking up theories as to why he was always so sleepy. Was it because he didn't get to sleep much in his childhood? His eyes flashes red, making the death eater reporting flinch, as he remembers Harry's family. Filthy wretched Dursleys who abused his darling Harry. A sudden need to brush Harry's hair overwhelms him and he raises his hand to gently tuck Harry's unruly hair behind his hair.  
  
It makes all his death eaters suck a deep breath as if they were waiting for him to slap Harry awake. As if he could do something like that.  
  
Finally the meeting ends, Harry's head was perched in his shoulder by then, he was a fitful sleeper, Voldemort thinks sighing. He looks at his inner circle and sighs outwardly.  
  
"You might be wondering why the light's apparent savior is here beside me and is being spared."  
  
They nod some murmur in affirmation.  
  
"Harry Potter has been in alliance with the dark since his fourth year." He says letting them sink that information in. "He is no longer a threat, he openly betrayed the order of phoenix last month but they were too scared to let it go out to the public."  
  
He was sure his followers were gaping through their mask.  
  
"My lord then why is there, by your side asleep no less!" Bellatrix screeches. "If he is a death eater he ought to learn to respect you, i will teach the sp-"  
  
"Silence Bella, you will be punished if he awakes from his slumber." He growls. "Harry isn't a death eater." Voldemort says, voice calm and cold making her freeze and sit down. "He is my lover. My equal and your lord." He says, eyeing every one of them around the room. He sees Severus who looked paler than normal.  
  
As no one asks him any questions nor showed objection not that they would dare to, he stands up. He bends down and carries his little lover staring at him lovingly and apparates after a wispy command, "dismissed"  
  
He reaches their bedroom in Potter manor located far way in Ireland and gently lets Harry down on the bed. At first he had insisted to stay at Riddle Manor but Harry wasn't going to set his foot down on a place where his death eater would come and go easily, so his manor in Ireland was the best place, non traceable, isolated and silent manor with huge garden and land where they would have their privacy. 

  
His eyes shifts to his dear soul who once again mumbles something and twists his body in a way only he could. Voldemort settles on top of Harry's body, trapping him and presses a soft kiss on top of Harry's lips. Harry sniffles softly and sighs. Chuckling deep at the cute reaction, he leans down and presses another kiss on his cheek and then ok his nose and again on his lips. This makes the emerald eyes opens drowsily, he blinks them heavily to recognize his lover on top of him, his thin bloodless lips smiling at him.  
  
"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." Voldemort teases.  
  
Harry huffs out a laugh, his fingers go to caress his lover's pale hairless head. "Didn't the prince charming rape his sleeping beauty?" He asks.  
  
Voldemort laughs in a  boisterous way, pressing a kiss to the loving hand caressing him. That was the thing about his Harry, he never got scared by the way he looked, all those years of taking in lovers if his glamor would accidentally slip then he had to hear blood curdling scream. He never really was bothered by it but when Harry came along main priority for him was to mantain his glamor but when his glamor slipped, his one handsome face became paler, his eyes became redder, his hair disappeared, lips thinned, his nose were in slits and scales on his neck. Harry had looked at him with wide emerald eyes that didn't have fear but lust and love in it. Seeing the younger look at him with such a look made his heart squeeze, Harry had told him to stop using glamors in front of him, vanishing his insecurities as if they were insects.  
  
Harry nuzzles softly onto Voldemort's neck, startling him into present.  
  
Red eyes snaps to emeralds and he presses a kiss on his nose.  
"We shall complete you rape fantasy later, my love." He teases the younger.  
  
Harry huffs a laugh out. "What did i miss?" He asks softly.  
  
Voldemort lays down besides him and lets Harry's mind catch up. Harry's eyes widen and he sits up horrified.  
  
"Wa-... weren't we in the death eater meeting?" He gasps out looking at grinning Voldemort with large eyes. "Oh my god. I fell asleep in death eater meeting." He groans into his hand. His head snaps to his laughing lover and slaps his thighs.  "Why didn't you wake me up!"  
  
Voldemort rolls his eyes. "Well you fall asleep everywhere so i didn't see why it was a problem. Besides you look too beautiful when you sleep, i didn't want to wake you up."  
  
Harry flushes red and pointedly avoids that response. "I dont sleep everywhere." He whines, his hands rubbing his red cheeks.  
  
"Darling you fell asleep on your wizengamot hearing."  
  
Harry just mumbles something and hits Voldemort again.

* * *

  
   
"My love, why are you always sleepy?" Voldemort asks. That was the question he asked his young lover frequently. Sometimes he would get ignored and sometimes a distracted hum.  
  
Harry hums and rolls on the grassy ground to face Voldemort's glamored face, a look of Tom Riddle but older.  
  
"I wonder so myself." He says, lifting his head to put it on top of Voldemort's arm.

Voldemort pulls his lover close and looks up to the sky and smiles over nothing.  
They were both out of country for few days, their 7th anniversary. 7 years since they fell in love with each other. 3 year since their win over the magical Britain.  Harry had found a perfect place, a cottage in midst of a forest tended by fairies, it had taken long time to convince them that they weren’t here to destroy or harm the forest just to spend time together. This particular ground where they were lying on had a perfect surrounding of beautiful flowers in the day and starry sky in the night. It was all perfect.  
  
Voldemort leans down and presses a soft kiss on top of Harry's head and lets the topic go yet again.

* * *

  
Harry floos to Riddle manor after hearing about the recent attack of the rebels. His heart was pounding, yes his lover was invincible and immortal but that didn't mean he likes to see him hurt. Because none of them knew of the actual location of their emperor's home so had flooed to the headquarters. A house elf informed him about the incident when he was in St.Mungo healing one of the patients and he had instantly rushed out of there.  
  
Stepping in his healer robes fluttering behind him, he sees several inner circle member, namely Bellatrix, Lucius, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Severus with Voldemort on the couch. They were all hurt and were bleeding here and there but their emperor being the first priority, they were standing by his side concerned. He notices he was being  touched by another healer.  A woman healer to be precise. Although he knew being jealous was immature and  he knows his lover needed every help but the way that woman looked at him. A tint of lust and thirst for someone that was his.  
  
His magic rolls off out of his core in anger, the temperature in the already cold manor dropping more. They all drop down on one knee and yell "my lord' in union. At first it had been difficult for everyone to bow to the boy who lived, a light core boy who looked nothing special, but one day an unlucky death eater, Greengrass had called Harry a boy toy for their lord just a body to use; that day Greengrass didn't get to see the bright light of full moon as he was on the throne room with his gut out. Harry was nothing like he showed to be, not innocent and certainly not calm when it came to insult of his and emperor.  
  
Bellatrix swallows when he sees her lord's gaze travelling to the healer touching the emperor. The anger and hatred clear in his eyes. Her body was shaking in anticipation over what was about to happen.  
  
Harry waves his hand, levitating the vile woman by her throat, she chokes and begs for mercy but he wasn't really listening.  
  
"You dare to lust over my lover." He says, voice calm and soft. But his eyes, oh his eyes were blazing emerald.  
  
"M-my lord!" She chokes out. "I-i wa-wasn't-"  
  
"Don't lie to me." His emerald eyes stares deep into her dull brown eyes. He cocks his head. "Tell me, where you thinking of being fucked by him?" He asks, dropping to his knees in front of Voldemort and casting a diagnostic charm on him.  
  
The woman chokes and splutters, she tries to speak but she cannot because the hold around her throat was getting tighter and tighter.  
  
"Ah." He says voice dull and lets his hold go.  
  
She falls on the marbled floor with a crunch.  
  
"Speak." He orders. His fingers gently hovering over deep gashes on his chest.  
  
"I-i- forg-" she interrupts herself by coughing. "For-fogive me my lord!" She squeaks out.  
  
Harry hums, gently taking his lover's hair out of his sweaty forehead and casting another charm to make the pain disappear. He casts a tempus, it was 3 30, his lover would be awake in 30 or 35 minute.  
  
He stands up and turns to the healer. "Crucio." His voice was still calm, his wand trained on the woman who was screaming under the red light.  
  
Harry gave no mercy to her, a curse after curse, sometimes Crucio, sometimes his own parseltongue spell that hurt twice as much as Crucio but it showed physical effect too, gashes here and there.  
  
By the time Voldemort opened his eyes, the healer was sobbing and drowning in her own tears, snot and blood and Harry was on a chair, facing his lover with his head on his fist as he napped. He is awaken by a soft grunt and he stands up. Harry's face brightens up and he stands up from his chair. He hugs his lover gently.  
  
"Darling." He hums and presses a kiss in his cheeks.  
  
"My love." Voldemort says softly. "Why are you always sleepy?"  
  
Harry huffs out a laugh and presses another kiss on his lips.  
  
Voldemort's eyes then goes to the sobbing woman and his pale death eaters.  
  
Harry smiles serenely. "She touched you." He says simply.  
  
Then he turns to the death eaters making them flinch, his robes flutter as he gently lets his magic roll over filled with warm and soft feeling. Slowly basking in the glory of Harry's healing magic, they let him tend to their slightly bloody body while Severus helped by giving them potions for pain and fatigue.  
  
"Now." He says, looking at the healed members. "Rest for 3 hours and find the rebels. Tighten the wards, Cerci knows how those imbeciles got in. Any idea who they were?"  
  
Bellatrix nods. "My lord, I am sure the ones who attacked the emperor from the back was the mu-" she stops herself as her lord's mother was also a  muggle born. "Muggle born Granger."  
  
"We think others are the newest recruits of order of phoenix as not much were left from the war."  
  
Harry hums. His eyes glinting at the mention of Granger. Oh how he would love to tear her apart limb by limb for touching his lover.  
  
"Owl the twins and ask them." He says to Lucius who looked sick at the mention of the twins. Harry laughs. "Oh come now Lucius, they are your future son in law."  
  
Lucius sneers to no one in particular. "Unfortunately." He clips out.  
  
It makes Harry laugh again. "Well, go now. Rest." He orders and they all disapparate away.   
  
He turns to the woman who was staring into the space, eyes hollow and face bloody. "Poor girl." He hums. And with a flick of his wand she drops dead.  
  
"My love." Voldemort speaks again.  
  
Harry looks at Voldemort and then at the bulge outlined by the silk black robes and he shudders. He tugs Voldemort by his arms and apparates to their home.

* * *

 

As always he wakes up earlier than Harry, he looks at his lovers serene face and kisses his closed eyelids before heading to the shower. By the time he is out, Harry was on the balcony sitting on the cushioned chair wearing his sweater which looked huge on him. It was winter already, yule was near and the snow around the garden looked beautiful so did Harry.  
  
He walks to his lover and kisses his cheeks. Harry hums and lifts his chin uo silently asking for another kiss. Voldemort cups Harry's face in between his hands and presses a soft kiss on top of those plump lips. His forked tongue slithering inside his mouth making his devious lover shudder beautifully.  
  
"No work today?" He asks him softly.  
  
Harry shakes his head. "My shift isn't there until Yule is over. Bunch of newbies joines so i am free."  
  
Voldemort hums. "Don't sleep your day off." He chastises softly.  
  
Harry giggles. "I plan to do some gardening."  
  
Voldemort's hold on Harry's waist tightens. Harry stops laughing and shakes his head.  
  
"It was long back and i actually like gardening."  
  
"I wish i would have been the one to slaughter them." He growls.  
  
Harry laughs. "Sad i got to them first. Thanks to poor Arabella Figgs who admitted to the muggle police about her cold blooded murder, i was ' _spared_ '." He snarks, biting Voldemort's lips. "God, i get hot just thinking about that day. How they all died from my hands. I didn't even use magic to kill them, just bound them and slaughtered them like a pig." He whispers, shuddering.  
  
Voldemort kisses his neck, sucking gently. Harry has told him this story plenty times, yet it was always exhilarating to imagine his lover soaked in blood. Harry moans and leans against the gold railing in the balcony. Voldemort casts a warming charm around the balcony before stripping Harry.  
  
Harry's cock was red and hard curved and layinf on top of his stomach. Harry lifts his hips up and grinds on top of  Voldemort's fresh robes, rubbing his precum on the maroon black robes, he smirks at the older man victoriously. Voldemort growls, grabbing Harry's hips and pushing them down.  
  
"Naughty boy." He says, trailing his lips down his collarbone and then biting the pinkish nipples harshly.  
  
Harry gasps when the pain hits him. "Tom." He gasps out.  
  
Voldemort hums and licks the bitten area to sooth the pain. He takes Harry's cock and gently fists it, wanking him off slowly. Harry whines at the lack of actual relief.  
  
"Patience, my love." He teases him. His fingers squeezes the tip of Harry's cock, making the precum roll out like a drop of pearl. He takes the stained fingers and pushes it past Harry's mouth. Harry lathers his fingers with spit, swallowing around the long pale spidery fingers. He laps on them greedily staring straight at Voldemort's eyes.  
  
Voldemort takes his fingers out, a string of spit connecting them to Harry's lips. Harry's fingers lock around his head and he pulls him down, pressing another kiss on his lips, letting those sinful tongue roll around inside him. He feels the spit lubed fingers tracing his arsehole. He tips his hips down, wanting his empty hole to be filled. Voldemort's face feels cold around his hand but his body was scrounging hot.  
  
" _Please. Please. Please._ " He begs, whimpering around Voldemort's neck pathetically as he feels four of those fingers in him, barely moving and teasing him by just grazing past his prostate and stretching around inside him.  
  
"What do you want my greedy darling? My cock? My tongue?"  
  
Harry sobs and grinds his hips to make those damn fingers move. "Mor-more." He cries out.  
  
"More? One more finger and i will have my fist inside you. Would like that? Like to feel it again? Or would you rather have my cock instead?" He teases mercilessly, fingers not moving but stretching Harry's insides.   
  
Harry cries out in frustration and tries to move his hips only to be stopped by Voldemort's strong grip.

"Cock-want your cock. Please. Please Tom." He gasps. 

Voldemort hums and gently takes his fingers away. "Good boy." He praises making Harry whimper.  
  
Voldemort takes his cock out and pumps it teasingly. He was thick and long sometimes when he thrusted in too deep inside Harry's lithe body, a small bulge appears on his lower stomach. It drives his little lover crazy when he does it. He lines his cock to the gaping rim and sees Harry bitting his lips too hard in anticipation. He thrusts in balls deep at once making Harry's eyes widens and his back arch at the sudden intrusion. Harry chokes on nothing as he feels his lover, he was being filled up perfectly.  The thick cock nestled right past his prostate. He kisses Voldemort all over his face. He is startled by the blood stains on the pale bluish face and frowns. Tasting his lips he tastes copper and rolls his eyes in realisation. Harry licks the stripe of blood on Voldemort's cheek and jaw making the older man shudder.  
  
"Come on Tom. Fuck me." He whispers.  
  
And Voldemort moves his hips back and forth, wet sounds of hips slapping against each other and Harry's moan fills the silent surrounding. Voldemort grabs Harry's hips tightly and lifts him up, back bent a little and he thrusts in hitting his prostate. Harry screams at the sudden pleasure, he grabs Voldemort's hands and presses them on top of his neck.  
  
"G-gonna cum." He moans out.  
  
Voldemort snarls, his fingers wrapping around Harry’s delectable neck tightly making hm cough and choke. "You are such a greedy slut my dear." He growls, leaning down his head on the side of Harry's neck as he snaps his hips against Harry's fast and hard.  
  
"F-f-for y-o-gh!" He chokes. His fingers wrapping around Voldemort's wrist.  
  
"Thats right. Only for me. Only for me to fuck." He growls fingers tugging on Harry's cock. "Mine to mark."  
  
Harry sobs, not a sound coming as he has trouble breathing.  
  
"Cum, whore." Voldemort growls.  
  
And that is all Harry need to fall to the edge. He splurts thick ropes of cum on top of his and Tom's stomach, crying out his name as his body shudders with pleasure.  
  
Voldemort keeps fucking his lithe lover, sliding his cock through the tight walls, ignoring his lover's whines of being sensitive. After two or three more thrust he spills inside Harry with a loud groan and his lovers name on his lips. 

* * *

 Harry smiles when Voldemort walks in to their room. Thumbing the ring inside his robe pocket he leans up and presses a soft and slow kiss on top of his lover.  With a wave of his hand he dispels the parsel glamor on his face,  coming face to face with his true face that many would think of as a monster. But not Harry. For Harry Voldemort was his everything. His very soul. He was so madly in love with Voldemort that he fears it is an obsession.  
  
"My love." Voldemort says softly.  
  
That petname makes him smiles against his lips again. Guiding the older to the balcony, he hums when the older automatically warps his hand around his waist.  
  
There was a comfortable silence between them for a long time.  
  
"When i was younger..." he starts nearly stratling Voldemort. "When i was younger, i had trouble sleeping. Mostly because under the cupboard i was always so scared and the dust that fell inside  made me cough all night. After i joined Hogwarts, i got nightmares almost every night. I would always see something horrifying and was afraid of going to sleep so i would made pepper up potions in the room of requirements." He says, voice as soft as the sound of wind.  
  
Voldemort was listening closely, with full attention.  
  
"When i am with you...I feel comfortable. Calm. My mind is peaceful and all i can think of is you, your presence, your magic, your eyes." He breaths out. "Your everything. And it brings me such peace that all i want to do is sleep basking in those memory and feel. A dreamless sleep."  
  
Voldemort looks at the younger with those red eyes always filled with rage and anger for the world but such compassion for the younger and holds his hands gently before kissing them.  
  
"That is why i sleep." He finishes. Emerald eyes staring at Voldemort. He takes his hand from him and shoves it in his robe before taking out a ring, design if intricate snake with green eyes.  
  
"Will you marry me, darling?" He asks.  
  
Wind was blowing gently, the sun was setting and the light from sun was glinting on the ring on Voldemort's finger, Harry's grin was wide but tears were falling rapidly from his eyes. Tears of happiness. Voldemort swoops down and presses kisses after another, their fingers interwining.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuhhhh hope you liked it. Let me know in the comments!   
> Tried to make it a bit dramatic and soft. I don't think i did it right. lol.


End file.
